Hinter der Maske
by Schillok
Summary: Diese Story handelt etwa zu der Zeit der Meister der Dunkelheit. Die Digiritter nehmen eine "Abkürzung" durch eine mysteriöse Höhle... eine gefährliche Abkürzung! Denn wie will man die eigenen Schwächen überwinnen? Noch dazu, wenn man alleine ist?


Hinter der Maske

by Schillok

Dies ist ein Fanfic zu Digimon, erfunden und geschrieben von mir, Schillok. (Schillok? Ist das nicht ein... Pokémon? – Ja, das ist es. Vielleicht kann mich der eine oder andere schon?)

Diese Geschichte handelt in der Zeit der Meister der Dunkelheit, und wird in dieser Form im Anime nie geschehen sein. Trotzdem: viel Spaß!

Ach ja... Ich besitze nach wie vor keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder den verwendeten Charaktere, also werde ich mit dieser Story auch kein Geld machen können.

Auf der Erde war erst ein paar Sekunden her: die acht Digiritter setzten ihre Reise durch die Digiwelt fort, fest entschlossen, beiden Welten Frieden zu bringen. Nach ihrer eigenen Zeitrechnung waren sie jedoch schon sehr lange unterwegs. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt auf ein Gebirge zu.

Langsam veränderte sich die Landschaft: der Dschungel wurde spärlicher, teilweise gab es sogar Gebiete ganz ohne Pflanzen. Und ein kalter Wind wehte vom Gebirge herüber.

„Und wir können wirklich nicht drum herum gehen?", fragte Mimi vorsichtig. Der Gedanke, die Berge überklettern zu müssen, behagte ihr gar nicht. „Nein, aber laut der Karte führt eine Höhle unter dem Bergmassiv hindurch", sagte Izzy nach einem kurzem Blick auf seinen Computer. „Außerdem: wenn wir durch die Höhle gehen, sparen wir eine Menge Zeit", fügte Tai hinzu.

Mimi hatte gar nicht vor sich zu beschweren. Eine Höhle, quer durch ein Gebirge – dass war doch was, was an Zuhause erinnerte. Nicht, dass es ihr hier nicht gefallen würde. Aber das ständige im Freien schlafen und die unregelmäßigen Essenspausen (noch dazu wurden meist Früchte gegessen, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte) machten ihr doch sehr zu schaffen.

„Keine Angst, es ist nicht mehr weit", tröstete sie Joe, der ahnte, dass Mimi wieder den Segnungen der Technik hinterherträumte.

Er sollte recht behalten – mit einem Mal hörten rechts und links von ihnen sämtlicher Pflanzenwuchs auf. Der Wind war hier besonders eisig und unbarmherzig – nichts neues für die acht Kinder. Allerdings bot sich vor ihnen ein seltsamer Anblick: Felswände, die fast diagonal nach oben nach unten verliefen, wie eine unüberwindliche Mauer. Die Wände bildeten eine Art Gasse – am Ende der Gasse befand sich der bereits erwähnte Eingang in den Tunnel. 

„So ein Glück, dann brauchen wir gar nicht nach dem Eingang zu  suchen!", freute sich T.K.

Auch Tai war zufrieden: wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft und auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg gefunden. „Folgt mir!", verkündete er lautstark und betrat als erster den Tunnel. Keiner, außer natürlich Agumon, folge ihm. „Na los, wo bleibt ihr?", rief Tai ungeduldig. „Na was wohl: wir suchen ein paar Fackeln! Oder willst du im Dunklen durch den Tunnel gehen", entgegnete Matt. Tai verstummte.

Die Fackeln waren unnötig gewesen: aus irgend einem Grund leuchteten die Wände. Izzy vermutete eine besondere Art von Kristall, oder ein geheimes Programm – die anderen waren nur froh, dass sie Licht in ausreichender Menge hatten.

Nur Joe nicht. „Was hast du den, du machst so ein ernstes Gesicht?", versuchte Gomamon ihn aufzumuntern. Aber Joe antworte nur: „Ich frage mich, ob der Tunnel Zufall ist. Ich meine, ein Tunnel, der direkt durch einen Berg führt, der völlig gerade und eben ist und der noch dazu beleuchtet wird. Doch wohl eher nicht?"

Sora hatte es gehört und antwortete: „Ich denke auch, dass Digimon diesen Tunnel gebaut haben, und schneller um das Gebirge herumzukommen." Sicher war sie sich auch nicht. „Ja, dass denke ich auch", antworteten Gomamon, Biyomon und Gatomon wie aus einem Munde.

Mit einwas hatten sie recht: der Tunnel war nicht zufällig entstanden. Allerdings: Digimon hatten diesen Tunnel schon lange nicht mehr als Abkürzung benutzt. Digimon, die durch diesen Tunnel gereist sind, wurden nie wieder gesehen. Egal ob Typus Serum, Datei oder Virus. Etwas war in diesem Tunnel nicht in Ordnung.

Hätten die Kinder oder ihre Digimon besser aufgepasst, wäre es ihnen aufgefallen: winzig kleine, schwarze Wölkchen lösten sich von der Kristallwand, schwebten den Kindern hinterher und lösten sich wieder auf. Und damit fing alles an...

„Los kommt, nicht so lahm!", rief Tai, als er bemerkte, dass die anderen etwas zurückgefallen waren. „Lass uns doch!", entgegnete Matt. Er stand etwas abseits und deute auf T.K. „Mein kleiner Bruder kann nicht mehr, nimm also Rücksicht. 

„Aber..." Tai stockte. „OK, lasst uns eine kurze Pause machen." „Also, wenn ihr mich fragt: Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht", gab Joe zu bedenken. „Was soll schon sein?", fragte Izzy, ohne einen Blick von seinem Computer zu heben. „Faszinierend!", murmelte er. „Hier ist es hell genug, dass ich alles auf dem Bildschirm scharf erkennen kann."

„Kari? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Sora. Kari stand anteilslos neben Gatomon. „Setz' dich hin.", bot Sora mit freundlicher Stimme an. Kari nickte kurz und setzte sich auf den Boden – alle taten es ihr gleich. Bis auf Tai und Mimi.

„Können wir jetzt weiter?", fragte Tai ungeduldig. Langsam stand Kari auf – das Zeichen für den Aufbruch. „Hast du eine Ahnung warum sich Mimi nicht zu uns gesetzt hat?", flüsterte Biyomon Sora ins Ohr. „Ich, äh... keine Ahnung", entgegnete sie. Aber sie hatte eine Theorie: Mimi wollte sich nicht auf den dreckigen Boden setzen. Aber warum?

Die acht Digiritter setzten ihren Weg durch die Höhle fort. Immer mehr kleine Wölkchen verfolgten sie, aber die Digiritter und ihre Partner-Digimon bekamen von alle dem nichts mit.

Bis schließlich Kari eine beunruhigende Entdeckung machte: „Seht nur. Unsere Wappen." Was Kari so gleichgültig gesagt hatte, bedeute einen großen Schock für die anderen: ihre Wappen verloren langsam ihre Farbe.

„Oh nein, mein Wappen wird ganz schwarz", jammerte Mimi. „Aber... warum?", fragte T.K.

Izzy arbeitete schon an der Antwort: seine Finger huschten über die Tastatur seines Laptops. Schnell hatte er das Problem erkannt. „Und was ist es?", fragte Sora besorgt.

Izzy erklärte: „Wie es aussieht, strahlen die Wände dieser Höhle nicht nur Licht aus. Sie absorbieren auch langsam unsere guten Eigenschaften. Unsere Wappen, die für unsere besonderen Fähigkeiten stehen verlieren dadurch an Energie. Und was das schlimmste ist:" Izzy stoppte. „Na los, erzähl schon weiter!", drängte Tai. „Wie es aussieht werden unsere schlechten Eigenschaften sogar noch verstärkt.", schluckte Izzy. „Wenn wir nicht bald aus dem Tunnel rauskommen, werden wir am Ende nur noch von unseren schlechten Eigenschaften getrieben. Was auch immer sie sein mögen."

Diese Nachricht traf die anderen wie ein Blitz. „Was nun?", fragte Sora unsicher. „Was sollen wir tun?" „Zum Umkehren ist es zu spät", erwiderte Matt. „Aber wir haben auch schon über die Hälfte des Weges hinter uns."

„Kommt schon, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!", rief Tai, der zusammen mit Agumon schon losgelaufen war. „Wir müssen schnell hier raus!"

Leichter gesagt als getan: es erwies sich als äußerst schwierig, die anderen zum Aufbruch zu bewegen. „Es scheint so, als wären die anderen schon fast von ihren schlechten Eigenschaften kontrolliert", flüsterte Agumon zu Tai. „Wir müssen uns beeilen und sie hier rausbringen!"

Ab und zu blieb wirklich einer der Digiritter stehen. Aber mit vereinter Überredungskunst gelang es immer wieder, ihm wieder zum weitergehen zu überreden.

„Noch können wir uns ergänzen", flüsterte Joe zu Gomamon. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie lange noch. Wenn wir es nicht mehr schaffen..."  Joe schauderte – lieber nicht daran denken, lieber nicht...

Völlig unerwartet gabelte sich der Weg vor ihnen in acht kleinere Tunnel. „Laut der Karte dürfte das aber nicht so sein...", murmelte Izzy und betrachtete wieder seinen Laptop. „Vermutlich führen aber alle Gänge nach draußen!"

„Seht mal!", rief Mimi und deutete auf die Felswand über den acht Tunneln. „Stimmt, da sind ja die Symbole unserer Wappen eingemeißelt.", entgegnete Sora verwundert und verwirrt zugleich. „Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?"

„Ist doch völlig egal!", rief Tai. „Los, alle mir nach!" Er marschierte auf den Tunnel mit seinem Wappen zu. Die anderen hinterher. Oder doch nicht? Nur Kari und Sora folgten ihm, die anderen blieben einfach stehen. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Wir müssen los!", schrie Tai. Joe und Izzy schreckten hoch – und folgen. Aber T.K., Mimi und Matt rührten sich nicht.

„Ich will nicht!", stampfte T.K. auf den Boden auf. Patamon stand ratlos daneben. So benahm er sich schon die ganze Zeit über. Aber diesmal nutzen alle Überredungsversuche nichts – T.K. blieb stehen.

„Mimi, was ist mit dir?", fragte Tai energisch. Mimi antwortet: „Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, dass wir den Gang mit deinem Wappen entlang gehen müssen. Warum nehmen wir nicht meinen?" Palmon nickte: „Ja, warum soll immer alles nach deinem Willen gehen?"

„Weil ich der Anführer bin!", entgegnete Tai in einem Ton, der jedem Widerspruch sinnlos machte. „Und du, Matt?"

Matt schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Vergiss es! Ich kann selbst entscheiden, was ich machen werde!" Gabumon stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu.

„Macht doch was ihr wollt!" Beleidigt drehte sich Tai von den Dreien weg und winkte den anderen ihm zu folgen. „Los, gehen wir!"

Aber das klappte nicht so leicht, wie sich Tai gedacht hatte: die anderen vier setzten sich zwar sofort in Bewegung und folgten ihm – aber nicht weit. Kaum hatten sie versucht, den Gang mit Tai's Wappensymbol zu betreten – da wurden sie von einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld zurückgestoßen. Unsanft fanden sie sich auf dem Fußboden wieder. „Was ist denn?", fragte Tai genervt, der als einziger den Gang betreten konnte. „Ja, warum kommt ihr nicht?", wiederholte Agumon. „Wir kommen nicht in den Gang hinein!", antwortete Gomamon. „Ja, ein Kraftfeld versperrt uns den Zutritt!", fügte Tentomon hinzu. „Wir kommen nicht durch."

Tai überlegte kurz und rief: „Wartet hier! Ich werde meinem Gang folgen und Hilfe holen! Komm' Agumon." Tai und sein Digipartner gingen den Gang entlang, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Die sieben verbleibenden Digiritter überlegten inzwischen, was sie tun könnten."

„Wie es aussieht kann jeder Digiritter und sein Digipartner nur den Gang mit seinem Wappen folgen", erklärte Izzy. „Die Frage ist nur: sollen wir hier auf Tai warten, oder alle unseren Gang alleine entlang gehen?", fragte Sora unsicher. „Also wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist Tai schon von seiner bösen Seite beherrscht", erinnerte Joe.

Die anderen nickten. „Alles trennen wir uns. Das ist sowieso dass beste!" Matt's Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen. Sie würden nicht auf Tai warten, sondern zusammen mit ihren Digipartnern ihren Tunnel bis zum Ausgang folgen.

So trennten sie sich und jeder versuchte alleine zurechtzukommen.

„Oh Gomamon, was soll jetzt werden?", flüsterte Joe ängstlich. „In diesem Gang sind wir ganz alleine, keiner kann uns helfen.... wir können uns nicht ergänzen." Gomamon erwiderte gelassen: „Keine Angst Joe. Ich bin noch da." 

Ein schwacher Trost, in der zunehmend dunkler werdenden Höhle. Viel Zeit blieb keinem der acht Digiritter. Ihre Wappen wurden zunehmend dunkler...

**Tai's Kapitel: Herrschsucht**

Ohne zurückzublicken gingen Tai und Agunmon ihren Tunnel entlang. „Beeile dich Agumon", meinte Tai und erhöhte das Tempo.

„Warte Tai, warum hast du es denn so eilig?", fragte Agumon, dem seine kurzen Beine eindeutig ein Hindernis zum Rennen waren. Obwohl die Frage eigentlich überflüssig war: Agumon wusste sehr wohl, warum Tai es so eilig hatte.

„Ich muss die anderen doch retten!", antworte Tai erwartungsgemäß. „Außerdem wird es immer dunkler hier drin." „Nicht nur die Höhle wird dunkler", stellte Agumon fest. „Sieh' mal auf dein Wappen!"

Im unheimlichem Leuchten der Höhle war zu erkennen, dass es schon fast seine gesamte Farbe verloren hatte. Das Schwarz dominierte.

„Ein Grund mehr, sich zu beeilen!", kommentierte Tai und blickte Agumon scharf an. „Ich komme ja schon", murmelte dieser.

Endlich – nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit erreichten die beiden den Ausgang. Das warme, angenehme Tageslicht strahlte ihnen schon entgegen. Aber da war noch etwas: Stimmen! Tai lauschte. Unverkennbar! Das waren Joe und Izzy. Hatte sie die Höhle etwa schon verlassen?

„Sie sind es wirklich!" Tai ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, als er auch noch Sora hörte. „Sie haben nicht auf meinen Befehl gehört! Das... werde ich ihnen heimzahlen!", zischte Tai. „Wenn ich sage, sie sollen warten, dann sollen sie auch warten!"

Mit diesen Worten blieb Tai stehen. Sein Gesicht verformte sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze, er fuchtelte mit seinen Fäusten durch die Luft und er dachte nur noch an eines: Rache an denen, die sich seinen Befehlen widersetzt hatten!

Genau in diesem Moment verschwand auch das letzte bisschen Farbe aus seinem Wappen – es war nun vollkommen schwarz... 

**Matt's Kapitel: Isolation**

Es war noch nicht sehr lange her, als er und die anderen sich entschlossen, ihre Gänge getrennt zu beschreiten. Diese Einsamkeit – sie war ihm so... angenehm!

„Endlich sind wir allein", sagte Matt zu Gabumon. Dieser widersprach ihm nicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte, dass er dieser Überzeugung nicht zustimmen konnte. „Du musst doch zugeben, dass wir ohne die anderen wesendlich besser zurechtkommen!", hackte Matt nach.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht...", flüsterte Gabumon. „Ich..." Matt war von dieser Antwort enttäuscht. „Natürlich kommen wir ohne die anderen besser zurecht!", schrie er. „Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst: dann bleib' doch hier."

Gabumon zuckte zusammen – so kannte er Matt gar nicht. „Natürlich glaube ich dir", gab er schweren Herzens zu. „Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich!", fügte Gabumon hinzu. Dann schwieg er lieber...

Es wurde heller, der Ausgang rückte in unmittelbare Nähe. Schon konnten die beiden das Ende ihres Tunnels sehen. Eine grüne Fläche, beschienen von der digitalen Sonne dieser Welt. Gabumon redete kein Wort. Matt war schon seit geraumer Zeit mit sich beschäftigt. Er führte Selbstgespräche, nur ab und zu brach Matt das Schweigen und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Jetzt blieb Matt sogar stehen, kurz vor dem Ausgang der Höhle. „Warum bleibt er jetzt stehen", wunderte sich Gabumon und blickte auf Matt's Wappen. Schon fast schwarz. Was für einen Konflikt führte er in seiner Seele?

„Wenn ich jetzt rausgehe, dann werde ich wieder zu den anderen treffen. Ich muss hierbleiben.", dachte der eine Teil von Matt. – Aber wenn du hier bleibst, dann wirst du für immer einsam sein.", warnte die andere Seite. – „Das ist doch der Sinn. Wir brauchen die anderen nicht. Wir sind ohne sie besser dran!" – „Nein, wir brauchen sie. Ohne sie sind wir dem Untergang geweiht!" – „Sie werden dich wieder behindern, so wie sie es immer getan haben!" – „Nein, sie werden dir Helfen und deine Freunde sein. So wie bisher." – „Du bist ohne sie besser." – „Nein, mit ihnen" – „Ohne" – „Mit" – „Ohne" – „Mit" – „Alleine" – „Zusammen" – „Hierbleiben" – „Hinausgehen"

Gabumon schreckte zwei Schritte zurück, als Matt ohne Vorwarnung seine Hände an den Kopf riss und auf die Knie sank. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!", schrie er. „Lasst mich alle in Ruhe!"

Weinend brach er zusammen. Es war zu spät. Sein Wappen hatte jeden Glanz verloren, es war nur noch pechschwarz...

**Joe's Kapitel: Angst**

„Gomamon, bitte beantworte mir eine Frage: warum bin ich nicht zuhause geblieben, nachdem  wir Myotismon besiegt haben? Warum bin ich hierher gekommen?"

Joe blickte Gomamon ernst an. Eins war klar: er wollte eine ehrliche Antwort. „Nunja, vielleicht weil du... den anderen Helfen wolltest!", antworte Gomamon nach kurzem zögern. „Und jetzt weiter!"

Gomamon bemerkte, dass es Joe immer schwerer fiel, weiterzugehen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte Gomamon besorgt, obwohl er wusste, dass Joe nicht wegen der Kälte zitterte. „Ich..., ich habe... Angst", gab Joe zu und blickte verschämt zu Boden. „Schon die ganze Zeit über."

„Als ob das was neues wäre!", lächelte Gomamon und robbte sich weiter den Gang entlang. „Und jetzt lauf weiter!"

„Aber, was ist wenn dort in der Dunkelheit an Monster lauert?", bibberte Joe und deutete auf die unheimliche Dunkelheit im Gang vor sich. „Dann solltest du lieber bei mir bleiben!", lächelte Gomamon und kroch unbeirrt weiter. Das ließ sich Joe nicht zweimal sagen: lieber mit Gomamon ins ungewisse, als alleine in der Dunkelheit. Das war sicherer...

„Endlich der Ausgang!", jubelte Joe, als er das Ende des Tunnels sehen konnte. In diesem Moment meldeten sich zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf: 

„Siehst du: bisher hatte dich noch kein Monster angegriffen.", beruhigte ihm die eine. – „Wie denn auch, in diesen Gang kommen doch nur du und Gomamon", brummte die andere. – „Du hast es geschafft, gleich bis du draußen." – „Ja, aber dort draußen lauern jede Menge böse Digimon" – „Lass dich nicht verunsichern!" – „Sie warten nur darauf, dass du rauskommst." – „Nein, da ist niemand." – „Hier bist du sicher." – „Nein, draußen bist du sicher." – „Hier" – „Draußen" – „Hier" – „Draußen" – „HIER!" – „Dort draußen sind deine Freunde. Glaub an dich! Glaub an sie! Zusammen könnt ihr alles schaffen!"

„Ich habe keine Angst!", rief Joe mit einem mal aus, und stürmte auf den Ausgang zu. „Ich habe keine Angst! Wir können es schaffen!"

Joe lief los, er schloss die Augen und rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Anzahl von Schritten, spürte er die Wärme der Sonne. Seine Angst verschwand, er öffnete die Augen – er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte die Höhle verlassen und stand auf der grünen Wiese hinter dem Ausgang.

„Ich habe es geschafft, Gomamon", flüsterte Joe für sich. Dabei stieg ihm eine Träne in die Augen. „Ich habe meine Angst besiegt!" Gomamon applaudierte. Joe hatte sich selbst übertroffen.

Aber noch standen sie alleine auf der Wiese. Wo waren nur die anderen?

**Izzy's Kapitel: Realitätsferne**

Tentomon hatte es keineswegs leicht, Izzy zum Weitergehen zu überzeugen. Ständig blieb er stehen, blickte die Wände an und tippte Unmengen von Daten in seinen Computer ein. „Izzy, Izzy, IZZY!", brüllte Tentomon, nachdem es Izzy wieder einmal nicht sein lassen konnte. Izzy starte Tentomon verwirrt an. „Was ist?", fragte er unsicher. „Wir müssen weiter, komm' schon!", drängte Tentomon und flog voraus. Izzy rannte hinterher und blieb nach einer halben Minute wieder stehen. So ging dass schon die ganze Zeit. „IZZY!"...

Mit dem Nerven völlig am Ende erreichten die beiden den Teil der Höhle, in dem man schon das Licht der Sonne sehen konnte. „Da ist der Ausgang. Wir haben es geschafft Izzy!", kommentierte Tentomon und drehte sich um. „Nicht schon wieder!", seufzte er in diesem Moment: Izzy stand wieder nur da und tippte ewiglange Zahlen- und Buchstabenkolonnen in seinen Laptop. „Izzy, das kannst du auch später noch machen, wenn wir hier raus sind. Izzy? Izzy!"

Er reagierte nicht. Da nutzten alle Überredungsversuche nicht, er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Komm' schon. Wir haben keine Zeit!", versuchte es Tentomon ein letztes mal – erfolglos. „Es tut mir leid Izzy, aber es geht nicht anders", seufzte Tentomon und flog auf Izzy zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stellte Tentomon den Laptop aus. 

Durch das Ausschalten des Laptops gelangten Izzys Gedanken für einen Moment zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Nach diesem Moment kehrten sie wieder ins Nichts zurück. Aber im Nichts war doch etwas: zwei Stimmen.

„Izzy, Izzy..." – „..." – „Komm' wieder zu dir." – „..." – „Du gehörst nicht hierher." – „...doch" – „Deine Welt ist da draußen" – „Nein... hier..." – „Hier bist du verloren." – „Hier bist du für immer ungestört. Niemand wird dich ablenken. Deine Gedanken gehören dir!" – „Aber du wirst nichts Neues kennen lernen." – „Du wirst glücklich sein." – „Nein, du wirst unglücklich sein. Denn hier ist... NICHTS."

„Tentomon? Tentomon!", rief Izzy, als er mit einem mal seine Augen aufriss. Er war wieder in die Realität zurückgelangt. „Komm Tentomon, wir müssen hier raus!"  

So schnell er konnte sprintete auf den Ausgang zu, in der einen Hand seinen Laptop, während er mit der anderen Tentomon hinter sich herzog.

Endlich erreichte er den Ausgang. „Geschafft!", lächelte er. „Welt, du hast mich wieder." Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Er war nicht alleine! Er war wieder in der Realität – und Joe und Gomamon waren auch da.

**Sora's Kapitel: Unsicherheit**

Ganz andere Probleme hatten Biyomon und Sora. „Sollen wir wirklich weitergehen Biyomon?", fragte sie. „Ach Sora", ächzte Biyomon. Wie oft hatte sie das jetzt schon gefragt? „Ich meine, währe es nicht genau dass gleiche wie hier zu bleiben?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Sora, warum fragst du mich das immer wieder?", fragte Biyomon besorgt. „Willst du den für immer in dieser Höhle bleiben?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht", schluchzte Sora und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Ich bin mir bei überhaupt nichts mehr sicher." Biyomon bemerkte nun, wie ernst ihre Frage war. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie glauben und denken sollte, geschweige denn, was sie machen sollte. „Du willst nicht hier bleiben. Keiner will das!", versuchte Biyomon sie zu überzeugen. „Vielleicht... hast du recht", wisperte Sora. „Bestimmt ist es besser weiterzugehen."

„Da vorne. Die Sonne! Die Sonne!", jubelte Biyomon mit einem Mal. „Ja... schön, oder?", antwortete Sora. „Komm' schon die anderen sind bestimmt auch schon da", freute sich Biyomon. Aber Sora war es gar nicht zum Jubeln zumute. „Und wenn sie nicht da sind?", flüsterte sie. „Wenn sie für immer hier gefangen bleiben? Sollte ich nicht auch hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich haben sie es geschafft!", ermutigte sie ihr Digimon. „Sora? Sora! Hörst du mich noch?"

Nein – Sora hörte sie nicht mehr. Alles was sie hörte, war ihr Gewissen. 

„Währe es nicht besser, für immer hier zu bleiben?", fragte es. – „Ich.. weiß es nicht", antwortete eine andere Stimme, die Sora's Vernunft darstellte. – „Bist du hier nicht sicher, vor allem was passiert?" – „Viel... vielleicht." – „Du musst hier bleiben. Dort draußen ist es schlecht." – „Meinst du? Aber wenn nicht?" – „Dort draußen hast du nichts. Hier hast du immer noch dich!" – „Aber, meine Freunde..." – „Nein, nichts. Draußen ist nichts! Nur Leere!" – „Aber wenn..., wenn...", ertönte die Stimme der Vernunft, „...wenn dort draußen doch etwas ist, dann lohnt es sich! Es kommt auf den Versuch an! Du musst es versuchen... Ich muss es versuchen!"

„Ja, ich muss es versuchen!", rief Sora erleichtert aus. „Denn hier draußen kann etwas sein. Nein! Es muss etwas da sein!" Voller Aufregung lief sie los, vorbei an Biyomon und hinaus auf die grüne Wiese. Erleichtert blickte sie sich um.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt! Hier warteten Joe und Izzy, sie hatte wirklich Recht gehabt! Ihre Zweifel waren umsonst gewesen. „Schön euch zu sehen", lächelte sie und begrüßte Izzy, Joe und ihre Digimon.

**Mimi's Kapitel: Eitelkeit**

„Na los, lauf schneller Palmon!", drängelte Mimi. Dieses erwiderte in einer mitleiderregenden Stimme: „Aber Mimi, ich laufe doch schon so schnell ich kann." „Das ist aber nicht schnell genug", meinte Mimi ärgerlich und ging weiter. „Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass meine schlechte Seite von mir Besitz ergreift. Ich könnte den anderen nicht mehr unter die  Augen treten."

„Aber Mimi...", jammerte Palmon und versuchte verzweifelt mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Können wir wirklich nicht etwas langsamer gehen?"

„Hör' auf rumzujammern!", fuhr Mimi ärgerlich herum. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Baby!" „Aber Mimi...", erwiderte Palmon kleinlaut. „Nichts aber!", schrie Mimi. „Ich frage mich, wieso ich ein so schlappes Digimon bekommen habe. Ich hätte das stärkste von allen verdient!" 

„Na endlich, die Sonne", schimpfte Mimi, als sie den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht hatten. Ich hätte es auch keine Sekunde länger mit dir ausgehalten, Palmon." „Aber Mimi...", wollte Palmon einwenden, wurde aber von Mimi durch ein: „Sag' gefälligst nicht immer Mimi! Sag' in Zukunft „Frau Mimi", oder sowas in der Art. Verstanden?"

„Ich habe es verdient, so genannt zu werden!", sagte sie stolz zu sich selbst. - „Hast du es wirklich verdient?", fragte eine ausdruckslose, traurige Stimme aus dem Nichts - „Wer spricht da?" - „Na du selbst. Ich bin du. Nur du..." - „Nein, bist du nicht! Denn ich habe eine wunderschöne Stimme!" - „Hast du sie wirklich? Oder wird sie erst durch die Worte die du sagst schön?" - „Worte... die ich sage?" - „Machen nicht die Worte, die man sagt aus, ob man eine schöne Stimme hat oder nicht?" - „Er bist du wirklich? Du klingst kein bisschen wie ich. Verschwinde!" - „Ich bin der Urtyp jeder Stimme. Wären alle Menschen gleich, ohne jeden schönen Gedanken, einfach nur da - so würden alle mit meiner Stimme sprechen. Alle. Auch du!" - „Meine Stimme? Sie ist nicht einzigartig? Jeder könnte eine so wundervolle Stimme haben wie ich?" - „Jeder könnte so eine Stimme haben. Aber du  bist einzigartig! Du unterscheidest dich von den anderen, und sie unterscheiden sich von dir." - „Also bin ich doch etwas... Besonderes?" - „Nein. Nur anders..."

Tränen stiegen Mimi in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Palmon!", heulte sie und umarmte ihr Digimon. „Kannst du mir je verzeihen?", flüsterte sie und drückte Palmon fest an sich.

„Aber natürlich Mimi!", lächelte es und nahm Mimi an seine Ranken. „Und jetzt lass uns hier rausgehen." „Danke", lächelte Mimi und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mit festem Schritt verließen die beiden die Höhle und gingen hinaus ins Sonnenlicht, wo Joe, Izzy und Sora schon auf sie warteten.

**T.K.'s Kapitel: Sturheit**

„Ich will nicht mehr weiterlaufen!", motzte T.K. und stampfte mit seinem Fuss auf den Boden. „Ich will mich ausruhen!" „Aber T.K.", versuchte Patamon ihn wieder zu beruhigen. „Wir müssen weiter. Hier ist es gefährlich." „Ich will aber nicht", protestierte T.K.

„Ich will mich ja auch ausruhen.", seufzte Patamon und setzte neben T.K. zur Landung an. „Lass uns hier warten, auch wenn uns hier die Dunkelheit verschlingen wird", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich will aber niocht von der Dunkelheit verschlungen werden!", rief T.K. und sprang wieder auf die Beine. „Komm' mit Patamon!"

Mit geschickter Überredenskunst gelang es Patamon, T.K. immer wieder zum weitergehen zu bringen. Was auch immer Patamon sagte und machte: T.K. wollte immer seine Willen durchsetzen oder das Gegenteil von dem, was Patamon als letztes vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Endlich der Ausgang", freute sich Patamon, als das Ende des Tunnels in Sichtweite kam. „Und das nicht zu früh", dachte er für sich, als er einen Blick auf T.K.'s Wappen warf. Fast schwarz...

„T.K.? Was machst du?", fragte Patamon entsetzt, als er feststellen musste, dass sich T.K. auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Der Ausgang war in greifbarer Nähe!

„Wenn ich jetzt da rausgehe, dann werden mir wieder die anderen sagen, was ich zu tun habe", flüsterte er vor sich her. - „Und ich werde auf sie hören müssen" - „Ja, ich werde immer dass tun müssen, was sie von mir verlangen." - „Aber wenn ich hierbleibe..." - „...dann haben sie keine Macht mehr über mich." - „Ich muss nur auf mich selbst hören..." - „Ich muss nur auf mich selbst Rücksicht nehmen." - „Es gibt keinen der mir etwas vorschreibt!"- „Ich werde völlig frei sein!" - „Aber... ich werde auch völlig alleine sein." - „Ich werde nie wieder die Chance erhalten, mich gegen jemand durchzusetzen." - „Ich werde immer nur auf mich hören." - „Bis ich mich selbst hasse..." - „...weil ich mir Ratschläge gebe." - „Ich würde nicht mehr mit mir auskommen..." - „Aber ich muss mit mir auskommen. Ich brauche die anderen. Und ich brauche mich selbst." - „Was sie sagen, was sie machen - bei allem denken sie auch an mich." - „Sie sind meine Freunde..." - „Und ich bin ihr Freund... und Bruder" 

 „T.K.?", fragte Patamon vorsichtig. „Kommst du? Oder bleiben wir wirklich hier?" „Wir gehen natürlich Patamon", lachte T.K. und hob Patamon vom Boden auf. „Unsere Freunde warten auf uns!"

„Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe! Hier sind wir.", jubelte T.K., als er aus der Höhle herausgelaufen kam. „Danke dass ihr auf mich gewartet habt!", dachte er für sich. „Und Danke, dass ihr meine Freunde seid."

**Kari's Kapitel: Gleichgültigkeit**

„Du, Gatomon", wendete sich Kari an Gatomon, während sie durch die dunklen Gänge des Tunnel gingen. „Ja Kari?", erwiderte Gatomon hoffnungsvoll. „Ach nichts...", antwortete Kari und ging still weiter.

„Du, Gatomon", fragte Kari wieder und ein weiteres: „Ja Kari?" war Gatomons Antwort. „Glaubst du... ach nein. Vergiss es...", antwortete Kari und lief weiter den dunklen Gang entlang.

„Du, Gatomon", begann Kari ein drittes mal. „Was bedrückt dich denn?", fragte Gatomon, die sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Partner machte. „Und sag' nicht, dass alles in Ordnung sei!" Kari nickte stumm und flüsterte: „Glaubst du, dass uns die anderen wirklich brauchen? Oder sind wir für sie nur ein Klotz am Bein?"

„Aber Kari!", rief Gatomon, „wie kannst du nur an sowas denken? Natürlich... brauchen sie... uns?" Gatomon stockte. Wieso glaubte sie ihren Worten selbst nicht?

„Du glaubst auch, dass wir Überflüssig sind?", fragte Kari vorsichtig und blieb stehen. „Du glaubst auch, dass die anderen ohne uns viel besser dran wären, nicht war?" Gatomon blieb stumm. Was sollte sie ihr auch antworten?

Stumm gingen die beiden den Gang entlang, bis ihnen das Licht des Ausganges entgegenstrahlte. „Und? Was denkst du?", fragte Kari und bezog sich auf die Frage von vorhin. Gatomon schwieg immer noch. „Ich... ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte Gatomon schließlich. „Aber ich glaube, du hast Unrecht!", rief sie plötzlich aus! „Vielleicht brauchen sie uns nicht - aber wir stören sie auch auf keinen Fall! Niemals!"

Kari war völlig überrascht über diese Antwort. Aber... sie glaubte nicht daran. Sie hörte nur auf die Stimmen, die in ihrem Kopf geisterten.

„Keiner mag dich. Keiner braucht dich. Niemand." - „Aber... das stimmt nicht." - „Dann sag mir: wer?" - „Deiner Freunde. Deine Familie. Dein Bruder." - „Wann haben sie dich ja gebraucht? Wann?" - „..." - „WANN?" - „Du bist ihnen nicht gleichgültig! Sie alle mögen dich!" - „..." - „Du darfst dir nicht selbst gleichgültig sein! Du bedeutest etwas!" - „Aber was kannst du schon machen?" - „Du kannst so vieles machen! Du wirst ihnen helfen und sie retten. Du bist nicht unwichtig! Sie brauchen dich! Wirklich!"

„Du hast recht Gatomon!", antwortete Kari mit fester Stimme: „Ich bin nicht überflüssig! Wir sind hier, um ihnen zu helfen!"

Gatomon lächelte, als Kari ihr ihre Hand reichte. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Tunnel hinaus, auf die grüne Wiese und ins Licht der Sonne. Und hier warteten auch schon ihre Freunde, die sie freudig begrüssten. Nein. Sie war wirklich froh hier zu sein - und die anderen waren es auch.

**Das Kapitel der Digiritter, oder: Ein Ende mit Schrecken**

„Jetzt fehlen nur noch Tai und Matt", stellte Joe fest, als Kari und Gatomon ihren Tunnel verließen. „Wo bleiben sie nur?", fragte Sora besorgt. „Sie werden nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, bevor der Tunnel von ihnen Besitz ergriffen hat." 

Die sechs warteten, aber weder Tai noch Matt kamen aus ihrem Tunnel. „Wisst ihr, mir ist im Tunnel etwas ganz komisches passiert", meinte Mimi und erzählte ihren Freunden von dem Konflikt der beiden Stimmen, kurz bevor sie die Höhle verlassen hatte. Um so mehr war sie überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass es allen anderen ähnlich ergangen war.

„Und was ist, wenn sie am Ende auf die falsche Stimme gehört haben? Was ist, wenn ihre schlechten Eigenschaften vollständig von ihnen Besitz ergriffen haben?", fragte Izzy. Die anderen blieben stumm. Dann könnten sie ihnen unmöglich helfen...

„Jetzt hat sich sogar Kari meinen Befehlen widersetzt!" Tai schäumte vor Wut. „Ich werde es ihnen zeigen! Ich werden ihnen allen zeigen, dass sie auf mich hören müssen! Bist du bereit Agumon?"

Tai schaute zu Agumon hinüber, der keine Einwände hegte. „Lass uns kämpfen", ermutigte er Tai. „OK, dann los!"

Agumon spürte einen Anstieg der Energie und ließ sich von der Kraft mitreißen. „Agumon digitiert zu: Graymon". Und der Eneriefluss wurde noch von Tai's Wappen verstärkt. „Graymon, Ultradigitation zu: Metallgraymon" Eine bisher unbekannte Energie mischte sich mit der von Tai's Wappen. Eine Energie, die Metallgraymon noch stärker und viel rücksichtsloser werden ließ!

„Und Angriff!", brüllte Tai uns stürmte mit Metallgraymon aus dem Tunnel heraus...

 Im gleichem Moment wie Tai, verspürte auch Matt den ungebändigten Drang anzugreifen. „Wenn du sie vernichtest, dann werden sie dir nie wieder im Weg sein", lockten ihn die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. „Greif' an, es ist das beste! Nur so kannst du deinen wahren Weg finden. Greif an! Greif an! Greif an!"

„Gabumon! Wir werden sie angreifen. Dann werde ich endlich alleine sein!", verkündete Matt und lächelte. „Endlich werde ich meinen wahren Weg finden..."

Gabumon hatte mit soetwas schon gerechnet. „Gut, wenn du es so willst...", stimmte es zu. Wohl war ihm aber nicht dabei...

„Gabumon digitiert zu: Garurumon" Mit der Macht des Digivices war diese Stufe spielend zu erreichen. Jetzt war das Wappen dran... „Garurumon, Ultradigitation zu: Weregarurumon" Die Macht der Dunkelheit, die Besitz von Matt's Wappen ergriffen hatte, bewirkte eine Auflösung von Weregarurumons Zweifeln. Jetzt war er bereit zu kämpfen, egal gegen wen!

„Seht mal, unsere Wappen haben ihre alte Farbe wiedererlangt", versuchte Kari die besorgten Digiritter wieder aufzumuntern. „Ja, jetzt wo wir die Höhle verlassen haben, kehren unsere guten Eigenschaften wieder zurück.", erklärte Izzy. „Allerdings wird es uns kaum etwas nutzen, um Tai und Matt zu retten.", seufzte Joe.

„Seht mal!", rief Mimi überrascht aus. „Dort sind Tai und Metallgreymon!" „Ja, und da drüben kommen Matt und Weregarurumon", erwiderte Sora freudig. „Sie haben es geschafft!", freute sich T.K. „Aber warum sind ihre Digimon digitiert?"

„Hier stimmt etwas nicht!", warnte Izzy. „Wie kommst du den darauf?", fragte Tentomon verwundert.

„Los Metallgraymon! Greif an!", schrie Tai in diesem Moment und stürmte auf die sechs Digiritter zu. „Los Weregarurumon! Greif an!", schrie auch Matt und griff ebenfalls an.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?", rief Izzy mit besorgter Stimme. „Sie werden uns angreifen!"

„Wir müssen uns verteidigen!", stellte Joe fest.

„Wir müssen sie retten", ergänzte Sora.

„Wir werden uns verteidigen", berichtigte Mimi.

„Und wir werden sie retten", stimmte Izzy zu.

„Genau. Zusammen schaffen wir das!", rief T.K.

„Ja. Wir werden es schaffen. Und uns alle retten.", erwiderte Kari.

„Los geht's!", riefen sie wie aus einem Munde und ihre Digimon digitieren auf das Ultra-Level. (Hüstel... bis auf Patamon natürlich.)

„Zudomon,  Megakabuterimon, Angewomon - ihr greift Metallgraymon an", koordinierte Joe. „Und Garudamon, Lilimon und Angemon - ihr greift  Weregarurumon an."

„Und passt auf, dass ihr sie nicht zu schwer verletzt!", fügte Sora besorgt hinzu.

Die Digimon stürmten aufeinander zu. Weregarurumon und Metallgraymon kämpften ohne Rücksicht und mit der Kraft der Dunkelheit, während die anderen Digimon schon alleine wegen ihrer zahlenmässigen Überlegenheit im Vorteil waren.

Allerdings beschränkten sich Tai und Matt auch nicht damit, nur zuzugucken - sie wurden selbst handgreiflich!

„Na wartet! Ich werde es euch zeigen was es heißt, sich mir zu widersetzten!", schrie Tai, stieß Kari rücksichtslos zu Boden und stürmte auf Joe zu. Mit ganzer Kraft warf sich Tai gegen Joe, riß ihn zu Boden und fixierte seinen Arme auf den Grund. „Weißt du, was ich mit Verrätern mache?", schäumte Tai und sah den wehrlosen Joe grimmig an. „Komm' wieder zu dir Tai!", keuchte Joe. Was sollte er machen? Tai war stärker, und er kämpfte rücksichtslos.

„DAS mache ich mit Verrätern!", schrie Tai, ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug sie Joe mitten ins Gesicht. Joe's Brille wurde durch die Wucht des Hiebes weggeschleudert. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Tai seine Faust für einen zweiten Angriff hob.

Aber er kam nicht dazu: Izzy schlug ihm mit einem „Verzeih' mir bitte Tai!" seinen Laptop gegen Tai's Hinterkopf. Dieser fiel durch die Wucht des Schlages herunter und blieb regungslos im Gras liegen... 

Matt kämpfte unterdessen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Eigentlich müsste er Sora, Mimi und T.K. überlegen sein - aber aus irgend einen Grund zögerte er. Regte sich etwa sein Gewissen? Verstieß es gegen seine Grundsätze, schwächere anzugreifen, oder lag es an T.K.?  Diese Fragen belasten ihn sosehr, dass er nur mit halber Kraft und nur halb so schnell wie normal kämpfte. Mit viel Mühe gelang es Mimi, Sora und T.K. ihn festzuhalten. Lange genug, bis Izzy mit einem Seil kam und Matt fesselte. Ganz ohne Gegenwehr...

Die Digimon von Sora, Mimi, Joe und den anderen hatten inzwischen ihre Gegner geschwächt. In dem Moment, indem Kari Tai und Matt ihre Digivices und Amulette abgenommen hatte, digitierten sie endgültig auf ihre Rookie-Form zurück und blieben völlig erschöpft liegen.

Es wurde spät. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel geworden. Die Kinder hatten sich ein Lagerfeuer angezündet und schauten besorgt auf Matt und Tai. Die beiden hatten schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts gesagt und lagen regungslos auf dem Boden. „Was sollen wir nur mit ihnen machen?", fragte Joe, der gerade dabei war, sich das letzte Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen und die Verletzung zu kühlen. „Wir können sie wohl auf keinen Fall hier zurücklassen."

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie morgen früh wieder ganz die alten sind.", meinte Mimi trocken. „Ansonsten haben wir ein Problem." „Natürlich werde sie morgen wieder normal sein", bestätigte Sora, die in die besorgten Gesichter von Kari und T.K. schaute. „Morgen früh wird die Dunkelheit von ihnen abgelassen haben."

Izzy bestätigte die Vermutung durch ein Nicken: „Ja, ihre Wappen färben sich langsam wieder normal. Morgen früh sind sie auf jeden Fall wieder genau wie vorher."

Schweigend saßen sie um das Lagerfeuer herum, bis der Schlaf sie überwältigte. Nur Joe blieb noch wach. „Weißt du Gomamon", sagte er zu seinem treuen Digipartner. „Ich hoffe, sie werden nicht so sein wie früher." „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Gomamon verunsichert. Joe erwiderte ernst: „Ich hoffe, sie haben heute etwas dazugelernt!"

Gomamon nickte. „Und was?", fragte er noch schnell hinterher. Aber Joe konnte ihn nicht mehr antworten. Auch er war inzwischen tief und fest eingeschlafen.


End file.
